


When I lay here

by SockPet



Series: Zelink Fics [12]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Not Beta Read, but its literally only wild and flora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockPet/pseuds/SockPet
Summary: Link and zelda lay under the night sky
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Zelink Fics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634497
Kudos: 30





	When I lay here

**Author's Note:**

> Snow Patrol- Chasing Cars

The stars shone bright. Stagnant and twinkling in the night sky.   
The world was quiet, in the most comfortable way.

The warm air and slight breeze ghosts their skin, as they lay on a hill.   
A hill away from civilization. With just enough silent princesses and mushrooms. A pond nearby. Housing the toads and frogs. Another gale of wind, and the tree leaves sing.

It was Link, who came out here.   
Castle life had been grating on him. In more ways than politics, jabs at his silent nature, and his history in being courageously stupid. Of being a man of the wild, taking position of prince consort, for his beloved.

He needed to breathe. He needed space. A moment to process and collect, to let his mind wander and organize, in a safe space he knew best.

It was Zelda, who joined him.  
Stripping herself of her royal gown and jewelry, she rode clothed in traveler's attire, on horseback to their current location. Making sure the horse had enough room, far enough not to disturb Link, but close enough to see.

So they lay here. 

  
Just as they did over one hundred and four years ago.

  
At the time, Zelda wanted to run away from it all. Elope. Make the best she could of what they had and make a run for the welcoming hills.   
Her 16 year old mind just wanted to forget everything. To just be normal like the commoners. Her praying clearly wasnt aiding in the approaching battle, so why try anymore? Why not just live while she could?   
She was too tired to move beyond lay in the grass, and breathe.   
Calm herself, as Urbosa had helped teach her, in times of high level stress.

Link had stood beside her. Unsure if he should suggest they head back before dark. Wincing at the thought of the King having his head, for not dragging her back to the castle, kicking and screaming if need be.

But he sat with her. 

And no words were exchanged. There was no need.

Just the way he looked at her, when her head had cleared, was enough.  
The raw emotion and passion that spoke words he wasnt supposed to say.  
The way her cheeks fluffed to a soft pink, and heart stutter for under a few seconds, was enough.  
How he quickly looked away to hide his own heated face and break in his stoic mask.

He removed his weapons.   
Finally laying back, next to her.

Staring at the twilight sky. 

Pinkies interlaced.

  
Now, as the crickets make their presence known, Link turns his head to her.  
She hadnt realized she was staring, but it was no matter. She could mindlessly stare at her beloved all she wanted.

Rich greenery surrounds them. Silent mushrooms and princesses illuninate the area around them. Giving a soft blue glow to their respective faces.

Lifting his hand to her, he signals her to come closer.   
It seemed he had filtered his thoughts, and was ready to function once more.

Taking his hand, he pulls her to him. A soft smile present on his face, as his other hand captures her waist. Turning on his side, his blue eyes bore into her greens.

He held her close. Nuzzling his head to her neck. Releasing a slow sigh, he mutters,

'thank you'

She could hear the "Im sorry" at the tip of his tongue.

She knows what he really meant.

Thank you, for sticking by me.  
Thank you for being there for and with me through thick and thin.  
Thank you for not giving up on me.  
Thank you for having my back as I have yours, royalty or the wilds.

Im sorry for the trouble I bring.  
Im sorry you had to come out here.

_Im sorry, Im trying my best._

  
They were equals. There was no need for the unfair platforms of princess and knight anymore. They had both agreed on this, even before their vows at their secret wedding.

There was no need for apologies. Because she knew what she was getting into, when she accepted his marriage purposal.   
His traumatic experiences that still haunt him, from remembered childhood or his journey to help defeat the calamity. His survivalist nature. His lack of filter and open expressions. His reckless and selfless behavior. His ticks and fidgets.

There was no need to apologize. And yet, he still did. The way he was, wasnt something to apologize for. 

Putting her hand to his cheek, she had him look her in the eyes. The adoration and love oozed from her very being. 

She placed a loving kiss to his forehead.   
It was enough. 

He understood.

  
With that, he burried himself further into her neck. Taking in the next hour before returning to the castle.

They lay there. In the comfort of one another. 

Responsibilities forgotten, for just another hour.

**Author's Note:**

> "If I lay here, If I just lay here. Would you lie with me and ...just forget the world..."
> 
> Comments and Criticism is appreciated!!  
> tumblr: night-zap  
> instagram: nightzap


End file.
